godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' You can easily dodge Poseidon's slow attacks using advanced step and jump plus aerial square attacks. Attack the missile pods and/or upper body to inflict above average damage. The missile pods are a safer target as compared to the upper body. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' The exhaust is weak to sunder attacks but is a little dangerous to attack since it will leave you open for a counter. The safer way to fight is to spam divine elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge on the front legs and inflict Down 'on Poseidon. Once downed, its front armor will open up and become extremely weak to sunder attacks. Focus your melee attacks on the front armor until Poseidon gets back up. If you manage to unbound the front armor, you no longer need to inflict down on Poseidon to make your sunder attacks effective on the said part. Take note that the front legs will become resistant to Impulse Edge while Poseidon is enraged. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Simply block or circle around Poseidon and wait for an opening to attack. Once you gain this opportunity, aim your melee attacks properly and focus them on the front armor. Be ready to use advance guard while attacking as a safety precaution. *''Elemental:'' Blades with divine attributes are effective against Poseidon's body parts. They become especially weak to divine attributes when they are enraged. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' When using shot/laser type bullets, aim for Poseidon's head or helm to inflict serious damage. The helm will become even weaker against pierce type bullets once unbound. If you ever encounter Poseidon opening its front armor or while it is downed, fire advanced piercing bullets on said part and watch it stagger like crazy. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb/radial type bullets, aim for the front legs continuously to inflict '''Down on Poseidon. Proceed to blast away at the exposed front armor. Using a gun with a high enough crush attribute, you can also use Poseidon own Aragami bullets. The best way to shoot its own Aragami bullets is to fire them at point blank range. Keep in mind that the front legs' defense against crush type bullets will increase while Poseidon is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Divine elemental bullets are very effective against Poseidon's body parts. They become especially weak to divine bullets when they are enraged. *''Rage Indicator:'' White smoke arises from its body. *Poseidon's speed and aggressiveness will increase. *The head, upper body, exhaust, front armor and missile pod's defense attributes against freeze, spark and attributes will decrease. *The front legs will become very resistant to crush type gunfire. *''Front Armor:'' Buster Blades' ground square attacks can quickly unbound this part. You can also attack this part with Long Blades or any type of bullet whenever Tezcatlipoca enters its deployed state to launch missiles or when it's downed. *''Missile Pods:'' Attack it with the Short Blades' aerial square attacks. *''Helm:' Fire shot/laser divine elemental bullets on this part to unbound it. Advanced piercing bullets are also effective. *''Weak Points: You can inflict '''Down on a Poseidon by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front Legs using divine elemental bomb/radial bullets, Impulse Edge or its own Aragami bullets. *When Poseidon is inflicted with Down, its front armor will open and become vulnerable to gunfire and melee sunder attacks. *They usually stagger when their head, front armor and missile pods are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Poseidon will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its divine dome attack. *If you block its divine dome attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the attack's area of effect without taking damage. *When Poseidon backsteps, it is usually followed by a forward leap. Poseidon will release missiles in both actions. *Poseidon's front armor missile will appear on top of a selected God Eater's head. *Poseidon have excellent hearing and will usually join other Aragami whenever they hear you battling with them. Visual senses are somewhat narrow and below average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent the percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *For the Upper Body and Front Armor, "N" refers to Normal State and "D" refers to Deployed State. Deployed State is entered when Poseidon opens its Front Armor to launch missiles. *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) status for its duration. *Poseidon's front armor will also enter its deployed state when it's inflicted with Down. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Advanced infomation Category:Aragami Category:Exclusive Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Deusphage Species Category:GEB DLC Aragami